Jealousy and Understanding
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane picks up a job moonlighting as a bouncer at the newly opened Merch while Maura picks up a new friend. The new friend and Jane have a few things in common. One, actually, and it's causing major issues in Jane's life. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this one on my own, and I'm posting as I write. Fair warning, I proof read _nothing_, and I don't use a beta. I'm lazy. ;-) **

**As usual, nothing belongs to me. It all goes to Tess, TNT, and the rest. **

* * *

><p>"Hands up where I can see them!" Detective Jane Rizzoli's voice echoed in the barely furnished bar. Dim light, air stale, and dust covering most things, she had thought it was strange to see an actual light on in the closed bar. When she'd stopped to investigate instead of driving past to go home, she realized her suspicions had been correct. There was someone in the shutdown establishment.<p>

The short, dark haired woman who was currently standing behind the bar quickly threw her hands up. "Don't shoot me! I don't have any money, and the bar doesn't open again for another month, maybe more. Take whatever you want. It doesn't matter anyway. Just… don't shoot me!"

Slowly, Jane lowered her gun, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean the bar doesn't open again for another month?"

"What? Did I stutter?" The shorter woman dropped her arms. "I bought this place, and I intend to reopen it. What the hell are you doing barging in here anyway?" She nodded toward the gun still in the taller, lankier woman's hand. "And, if you're not going to use it, put it away. My granny always said that, if you don't intend to shoot to kill, don't bring out the gun to do it with. So, who are you, what are you doing here, and are you going to shoot me or what?"

"I was driving by on my way home from work, and I saw a light on. So I came to investigate it. This place has been shut down for almost a year now. It looked suspicious." Flipping her blazer back, Jane holstered her gun and drew her badge. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston P.D."

The woman behind the bar walked over and reached a hand out to move Jane's so she could get a better look at the badge. Her brown eyes flickered from the badge to Jane and back again. "Detective Rizzoli?" At the other woman's head nod, she released the hand holding the badge. "You're the one that collared the previous owner and her lover. She had a lot of things to say about you." The woman chuckled. "Most of them weren't that great, and some of it wasn't repeatable in polite company." She offered her hand. "Kathryn Sutton, but call me Kat."

"Hey," Jane popped her badge back on her belt as she shook hands, "So, you really think you can bring this place back? The reputation's pretty shot."

"I'm going to try. There aren't enough lesbian places in this city considering where we are. It's hard to find some place that is welcoming, let alone practically exclusive even in a state where same sex marriage is legal. I think I can make it thrive again. I'm going to do a little remodeling, hire on some better than average bartenders, good looking wait staff, and some really good bouncers. I think I can make it work. Ideally, the bouncers would have day jobs doing something respectable." Kat tilted her head, eyes narrowing in thought. "You wouldn't happen to be thinking about a night job, would you? Maybe something on Wednesday and Thursday nights?"

"In a month?" Jane tilted her head, considering. "Maybe. Depends on what the offer is."

"Not much. Twelve an hour, all the non-alcoholic drinks you can stand while doing your job, discounts on your days off, and a really nifty security t-shirt that I understand is all the rage in Paris right now." Kat winked.

"Paris, you say?" The detective snorted. "How can I pass that up? Why Wednesdays and Thursdays?"

"I'm thinking that Wednesday nights are going to be karaoke nights, and I want to bring in a local live band on Thursdays nights, so I'm just going to play it safe and have two bouncers every night of the week. I'd rather be safer and a little more broke than sorry down the line. Besides, I figure you probably have things to do Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. You strike me as a Dirty Robber gal."

"Am I that obvious?" With a laugh, Jane leaned back against the wall by the entrance where she'd come in.

"Only on some things, Detective. So, what do you say? I could use someone with actual experience busting people, and you clearly have that. Most bouncers are just muscle, but I think brains and training are more important than muscle. You know? In fact, if you have any buddies on the force, female or male, that you think could do with some extra cash a couple of nights a week, send them my way." Kat started fishing in the back pocket of her pants.

"Yeah, I might. We don't normally moonlight, but if it's only for a night or two a week, I might know a couple of people. There's a couple of uniforms I know that are trying to save up for a wedding. They would probably jump at the chance to grab some extra cash. You got a number?"

"Better. I have a card." Kat handed over a business card from her back pocket. Simple in design, her name and title, Kat Sutton Owner/Proprietor, was in the top left corner. In the bottom right was her contact information. The card was white with a gold leafed border and embossed lettering. Diagonally through the middle of the card was the bar name in large script lettering, The Merch. Below that in blockier, smaller letters was a phrase: Come As You Are.

"Fancy." Jane stuck the card in her blazer pocket.

"Yes, I tend to be when I'm not in my work clothes." Kat chuckled at Jane's incredulous expression. "What?"

"_Those_ are you work clothes? Those jeans cost more than my entire month's salary, and I know that shirt you're wearing is from Saks." The detective narrowed her eyes, clearly questioning the situation more.

"First of all, good eye. You must know someone that shops well. Second of all, these _are_ my work clothes. Third of all, I didn't buy this bar because I needed the money. I bought it because I needed something to do. Where I come from... Well, let's just say that I'm comfortable and leave it at that, okay?"

"I'm looking you up when I get to the station." There was a challenge in Jane's voice.

"By all means, Detective. Then, when you come back here tomorrow night to give me your two forms of ID and fill out the paperwork so I can get you processed for employment with me, you can ask anything you'd like. Deal?" The challenged was answered with another.

"You're ballsy, you know that?" Jane pushed against the wall to head to the door.

"No, I'm not really into those," Kat shot back with a chuckle in her voice as she turned back to the bar.

* * *

><p>"Rizzoli, what are you doing?" Korsak placed a cup of coffee and a small mound of sugar packets on Jane's desk.<p>

"Research. What does it look like I'm doing?" She started opening the little packets and pouring them in the steaming cup of coffee.

"For what? We don't have any cases right now. You working a cold case of something?"

"No, I ran into the new owner of the Merch last night, and she gave me a funny feeling, so I wanted to check her out." With a flick of her wrist she managed to knock the empty sugar packs into the trash can by her desk.

"You're checking out the new owner of the Merch because she gave you a funny feeling?" Korsak's voice was guarded but amused.

"Yeah, I just said that. What? Is there an echo in here?"

"So how did you 'run into her' anyway?" The sergeant sipped at his coffee, eyes full of amusement.

"I was driving home and saw a light on in the Merch. I thought someone was in there causing trouble, so I went to go check it out. It was the new owner instead of a perp. Kat Sutton's her name. She said a few things, and I thought it'd be good to check her out. You know, make sure we don't have another reason to go back there." She tasted her coffee, nodded, and sipped as she scrolled down her computer screen.

"Anything interesting?"

"She's not from around here. She's from Houston, and she's got money. I mean, _money_." She motioned to the screen. "Look at this, Korsak. Her family owns half that city. It's crazy."

"Why is she here then?" He had a sudden interest. The picture of the well groomed, highly polished, dark haired, dark eyed, pale skinned woman on the screen was hard not to stare at just a little.

"Don't know. She told me she was reopening the Merch because there weren't enough lesbian places in a state that allowed same sex marriage." Jane scrolled on passed the picture of Kat. "It says here that her family is pretty outspoken about… oh. I get it." She frowned.

"What?" Korsak leaned closer to the screen.

"Fundamental Christian family, and she's up here trying to start up a lesbian bar. Come on, Korsak." With a snort, Jane rolled her eyes at her expartner.

"Oh, yeah, I see your point. You think they disowned her?"

"I don't think so. But, from these articles, it looks like they might soon. Look at this," she pointed to the screen. "She's been really outspoken about LGBT rights, and," she flipped to another opened tab, "there is a lot of speculation about what team she bats for. It looks like she hasn't confirmed anything yet, but, still." The two detectives continued to look through Jane's research, oblivious to anyone entering the room. "God, look at all the money she's poured into youth centers and medical places. She's like the Mother Teresa of gays or something."

"That's an odd and somewhat offensive turn of phrase," Maura Isles's voice startled both detectives. "Who are you talking about?"

"Maura! God, you scared the crap out of me." Jane gave her best scowl.

"Hey, doc, we were just doing a little research on Jane's new friend," Korsak grinned from behind the rim of his coffee cup.

"New friend?" Maura tilted her head to the side, perplexed. "If she's a new friend, why are you investigating her? You didn't do that with me, did you, Jane?"

"No, and she's not a new friend. She's the new owner of the Merch. I ran into her last night because she was at the bar, and I thought someone was trying to break in. Long story, I'll tell you later," she waved a hand in the air to cut off whatever Maura was about to ask. "Do you know her?"

"I don't know. What's her name?" Maura leaned down, close to Jane's shoulder, to look at the screen.

"Kathryn Sutton. She goes by Kat. She's from Houston. You know, as in Houston, Texas, and she's got money. She's from your world, so I'm thinking you might have at least heard about her."

"I've heard _of_ her. She's done a lot of charity work for abused teens, given very freely to some very specific medical research areas, and is fairly well known for her outspoken stance on equal rights. But I don't _know _her. We've never met. I do know a few people who do know her. They've told me she's a bit fearless, very strong willed, and," Maura frowned, "One of my former partners told me Kat was a 'mother hen' type."

"Matriarch?" Korsak asked before finishing his coffee.

"Yes, from the descriptions I've heard about her and the articles I've read on her, that would be a good descriptive term." Maura nodded.

"I'm going back to see her tonight to give her a couple of things. Maura, you want to come meet her?" Jane closed her tabs, glancing over to the woman still bending over so very close to her shoulder.

"I would love to! What time?" Maura stood, brushing the wrinkles from her dress.

"After work. I'll swing by the morgue, okay?"

"That would be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kat?" Jane called out as she entered the bar, Maura's high heels clicking behind her.

"In the back. Give me a moment," came the reply from somewhere.

Jane and Maura stepped into the bar area, and Jane's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Man, she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to remodel. This place is _torn up_. I wonder who she has reworking the plumbing?"

"Rizzoli & Sons. I heard they were pretty good. Frank just left about thirty minutes ago," Kat walked out from the back dressed much as she was the day before. Her eyes went from the detective to the petite woman standing closely next to her. "You brought me your ID's?"

"Yeah, you want me to fill out a bunch of stuff, right?" Jane pulled out her driver's license and social security card from her blazer's inner pocket.

"Yes. I run a background check on everyone that works for me, and you'll have to pee in a cup. Come sit at the bar. It's the only place you can sit at right now anyway," Kat motioned for the two women to follow her. "You two want something to drink? Water? Tea? Wine? Beer? Romulan Ale? Butter Beer?"

Jane chuckled. "Water?"

"Can do. How about you, ma'am?" Kat turned a curious eye to the honey brunette. "I have a very lovely '93 cabernet sauvignon from the Napa Valley area that I think you would like. I can open the bottle, and, if you'll give it some time to breathe, I think you'd find it delightful."

"Oh, that does sound nice. If you don't mind?" Maura smiled brightly at the woman behind the bar.

"Not at all. I wouldn't have offered otherwise." Kat returned the smile, eyes tracing quickly over the doctor.

"Hey, you going to copy my IDs or what?" Jane snapped, breaking into whatever was going on between her friend and her future employer.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Detective. I'm getting there. Besides, you haven't even introduced me to your friend. I'm holding your IDs hostage until you do."

"Oh, right, yeah," Jane had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed by her lack of manners. "Kat, this is Doctor Maura Isles. She's the chief medical examiner for the Boston P.D. Maura, this is Kathryn Sutton."

"A forensic pathologist? How interesting," Kat said as she offered her hand, "It takes a very special person to be able to speak for the dead. I'm honored to meet you."

Maura blushed. It did not go unnoticed by Jane.

"If I don't, then who will?" Maura took the offered hand, giving a very light hand shake.

"You can help them." Kat nodded, smile warming more. "They, more than anyone else, need an advocate."

"Yes, exactly." Maura's smile grew more welcoming. "That is one of the main reasons I went into this field."

Kat nodded, pouring the wine after handing Jane her glass of water. "It's admirable. I've known a few other people in forensics, and their work has always fascinated me. I read an article recently on…"

"You said you'd stop holding my IDs hostage if I introduced you." There was clear irritation in Jane's voice.

"Oh, you're right. I'll be right back." With a nod to Jane and smile to Maura, Kat walked to the back.

"Jane, don't be rude!" Maura sipped the wine, making an appreciate humming sound.

"I'm not! I want my IDs back. Besides, I don't like how she's looking at you, Maura." Jane's frown deepened.

"And how is that?"

"I don't know. It's just… there's something about her that makes me feel uneasy. I think we should hold off on anything until we get to her better. She just," Jane shrugged, "sets me on edge."

"I _am_ trying to get to know her better. How else does one do that besides talking with the other person? Honestly, Jane, you're being silly. You're going to work for this woman. Don't you think you should at least be nice?" Maura took another sip of her wine. "This is excellent. She has good taste."

"Obviously," Jane grumbled under her breathe as Kat walked back into the room.

"Okay, Detective, these are yours. I just got a text from my carpenter. She's about to come by to do a little detail work on the stage, so I'm afraid I won't be much of a hostess. I have a few things to do before she gets here." She set the bottle of open wine on the counter along with a cork. "Please take this, my compliments, Doctor Isles, and," she slid a business card across the bar, "if you would like another, call me. I can get them at a discount, and I'm happy to help you stock your wine cellar."

"That's very kind of you, Kat. I may take you up on that offer," Maura lowered her eyes for a moment, a sly smile coming across her face. "Perhaps tomorrow we could talk about wine? I've been meaning to restock, and I would love another's thoughts on what is currently popular. You seem to be well versed."

"I do try to keep up, yes. I would be more than happy to help. My plumber and carpenter will be working tomorrow evening, and I promised to stay out of their hair. Maybe we could talk about it over dinner?"

"Maura, tomorrow is pizza night," Jane said by way of interruption. Her eyes darted between the two women, face set in stone.

"But, Jane, Frankie will still be there. You don't mind, do you? I'll make it up to you. How about I buy you an extra round at the Robber on Friday night?" The look on Maura's face said she expected Jane to agree.

"But, we were going to watch that documentary about turtles tomorrow." The detective blinked, surprised at the whining in her own voice.

"Tortoise, Jane."

"You have a tortoise? You know, I've heard they make good pets. But, anyway, if you two have plans…"

"It will be fine. I'm sure Jane understands that it's not every day one finds someone who can discuss wine, right Jane? You do understand?" The doctor's last words were sharp with unspoken threat.

"Yeah, sure," Jane grunted, returning to her paperwork. "Leave me for wine. I get it," she mumbled as she began writing again.

"Thank you for your understanding, Detective. Oh! Here comes Shirley. I'm so sorry, but I have to step away. Excuse me." Kat hurried to the door to greet her carpenter.

"Honestly, Jane, _what_ has gotten into you?" Maura snapped under her breath.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are appreciated. I promise this is a Rizzles story, but you have to have some conflict, right?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"…and she said she's going back to Houston next weekend to run a gala fundraiser for the scholarship she created for the GLBT youth in the state. Isn't that fascinating? She's living here and running the Merch, but she's still so involved in her charities. I think it's admirable." Maura smiled brightly as she cut another piece from her entrée. "Don't you think so, Jane?"

"Yeah… yeah, that's great," Jane sighed, sipping at her beer.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem very happy, and I've noticed that, recently, you seem distracted. Is Angela bothering you more than usual?" The doctor took a bite of her fish.

"Not any more than she usually does. It's just that, well… you know, you talk about Kat a lot, Maura. I mean, we've known her for less than a month, and it seems like you hang out with her more than you do with me and, when she's not around, you talk about her _all the time_. It's like, I don't know, like she's your new best friend or something." With a grunt, Jane looked down at her plate as she pushed her pasta around.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane. _You're_ my best friend. Just because I'm spending some of my free time with another woman doesn't mean I've pushed you to the back burner. Kat and I have a lot in common. Besides, you've always told me I should try to interact with people more. I thought you'd be thrilled I've made another good friend as opposed to a working acquaintance." Maura tilted her head to the side, considering the woman across from her. "You have no reason to be jealous, Jane. Kat is not taking your place."

"I _am not_ jealous!" The eyes in the restaurant that turned to look in their direction clued Jane in that she had been louder than she meant to be. She cleared her throat as a blush crept across her cheeks. "Look," she started again, this time quieter, "I'm not jealous, okay? I just think it's weird that you talk about her all the time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had the hots for her."

Raising an eyebrow, Maura asked quietly, "What if I did?"

"What if you…_what?_ Maura, you're not gay," Jane hissed, eyes gone wide.

"I'm not anything, Jane. Sexuality is a fluid thing and, though I generally gravitate toward men, women are not completely off my list of possibilities." The doctor shrugged, taking another bite of fish.

"Seriously? But… _why?_" The detective's voice held a note of pleading. "Why _her_?"

"Well," Maura answered with her typical calm collectedness, "she's intelligent, fearless, dedicated to the principles she believes in, giving, caring, talented … Did you know she plays guitar and sings?"

"No, but of course she does," came the deadpan response.

Maura ignored it and continued on. "She knows and understands the intricacies of having to deal with people in our – hers and my – social circles. She's also thoughtful. She's patient when it's clear I lack understanding about a social situation. She's very good at helping me understand. Though she does come from a wealthy family, she is not above knowing or understanding blue collar things, and she brings me into those activities, which is nice. She makes me feel welcome and safe wherever she is, and she makes certain that no one makes me feel otherwise. She's very attractive, and," Maura gave a weak, almost sad smile, "she _is_ open to the possibility of dating another woman. Given all of that, why would I not be at least somewhat interested?"

"And you think she has a thing for you, too?" Jane's voice sounded suddenly very tired.

"Either that or, every time we're together, she suddenly develops high blood pressure," Maura smirked. "She's, at the very least, physically attracted to me. But, there are several indicators that point toward more than a physical attraction. Jane, she's _interesting_, and she takes an interest in what I do. If I mention an article I've read, I'll find that she's often read it the very next day. Did you know she has two degrees and is working on a third? She has a law degree from Harvard, a psychology degree from Stratford, and she tells me she's working on courses in the medical field 'as something to do in her spare time', as she says. I've never been able to hold a conversation with anyone like I can with her. It's refreshing to not have to worry if what I'm saying to someone is something they won't understand. I'm fairly certain she's a genius, but she won't answer me when I ask the question."

"She sounds perfect." With a heavy sigh, Jane grimaced as her pasta fell from her fork and back onto the plate.

"Well, no. No one is perfect. She has a rather acrid temper. Her driving scares me. She tends to not deal well with people that are considerably more conservative than she is, and though she's very politically correct about it, she often gets into unnecessary and heated arguments with those people. She's incredibly stubborn; she tells me to blame the Texan in her for that. From what I can tell, she rarely takes a break to rest. She drinks too much coffee. I've seen her drink two pots in a day. I'm certain her system is going to suffer soon from the caffeine intake. She's very demanding of the people around her, expecting them to be as work focused as she is, and I could easily see where whomever she might date would take a backseat to her work duties. That's a dangerous place to be. And," Maura shrugged as she reached for her wine glass, "she only speaks five languages."

"Only five?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, only: English, French, Spanish, Italian, and Mandarin."

"She speaks Chinese?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but not well. In fact, I'm being giving by saying she speaks it at all." Maura shrugged. "The other languages are all very similar to each other, and many people who are fluent in one are fluent in more than one because of that. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to learn she knows some Portuguese as well."

"How many languages do _you_ speak?" The pasta remained on the fork this time.

"A few," Maura replied, dodging the question by asking one of her own, "When do you start working at the Merch?"

"Kat's calling in the entire staff tomorrow for a debriefing on opening night. She's going to have all hands on deck, she says. After that, we'll go into a regular rotation. She's giving me Thursday nights."

"You're only working one day a week? I thought you were going to work two?" Maura signaled for the server to come over.

"I asked for just one. I realized I couldn't handle karaoke night." Jane shrugged.

"Understandable. Are you almost ready to go? We'll miss our movie if we stay too much longer." Before Jane could protest, Maura had paid the bill.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Can we share a popcorn?"

"Of course. You know I'm always happy to share with you, Jane."

* * *

><p><strong>Still love the reviews. Personally, I'm interested to see where this story goes.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to opening night!" Kat paced the room in front of her gathered mass of employees. The long waist coat she was wearing flowed about her as she moved back and forth through and around the assembled crowd.

Everyone was nervous. The outside had a line that wrapped around the building, and Kat had been pressuring everyone to be picture perfect because there were going to be photographers from many of the local papers covering opening day. A popular local band was set up and ready to go. The security staff, in their dark red t-shirts with 'security' written boldly in black letters across the front and back, were gathered together, as were the waitresses. Kat had decided to stick with the original Merch uniforms, and the sea of bustier clad, high heeled serves was quite the sight.

Four bartenders manned stations behind the bar. They, too, had a uniform. Kat had called it a butch version of the uniforms the waitresses were wearing: black dress boots, black dress slacks, leather belt with matte silver buckle, black form fitted vest with a white undershirt, and a pink tie that matched the pink in the server's uniforms.

"I realize this is the first time we've all met, and I'm sorry I couldn't arrange a meet and greet before tonight. But you know we've been pressed for time. Please take a few moments to get to know your fellow employees. I have a few things I want you to remember before I open that door," she pointed to the still locked front door. "First of all, there is a hierarchy here. If you had any doubt as to who is in charge, let me lay it all out for you. Regardless of what your title or job might be outside of this bar, in here _I_ am the boss, and my word is law. If you have an issue with that, leave now. You can call me whatever you like: Boss, Bitch, Kat, or Ma'am. I don't care. I'll answer to it all, but know that, when things are busy and hectic, I expect you to do what I tell you to do if and when I tell you to do it. Got it?"

Murmurs of confirmation floated through the room.

"Good. If I'm engaged or not around, and there's a safety issue, the security staff is next in charge. Don't question them if they tell you do something regarding the safety of our people and our customers. If they're forcing you to do something else, _then_ you can question. Right after, you come to me, and I'll take care of them, and," she looked over to her security team, "I _will_ take care of you. You don't want that. Don't abuse your power. Within the security staff, if Rizzoli is here, she's in charge. If she's not, it's Murphy, then O'Hare, then Chekov. Got it?"

"Hey, why she the one in charge?" One of the larger, more muscled men stepped up as he pointed to the more petite woman next to him.

"Because I said so. Did you not hear a _word_ that just came out of my mouth? The next words from you should be, 'Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am. No problem. We'll follow Rizzoli's lead'. If you need more than that, Turner, you ask her what she does for her day job. Got it?" Despite the looming size difference between the petite brunette and the massive male in front of her, she seemed to overpower him, and he quickly backed down.

The room fell silent as the battle of wills was quickly fought. "Yes, ma'am," Tuner replied, losing the battle and stepping back. "I'm sorry, ma'am. No problem," he said through gritted teeth, "We'll follow Rizzoli's lead." He glanced at the only woman on the security force. "What do you do?"

"I'm a detective for the Boston P.D." She smirked, eyes sparkling with pride and smugness. "Homicide division."

"Fine," Turner grumbled, crossing his arms and frowning.

Kat glanced at the rest of the crowd. "Anyone else? No? Good. Moving on, outside of security, the bartenders are second in the lineup. I expect you to treat them well. Without them, we don't have a business. Conversely, I expect them to treat you well. Same drill. They don't, you come tell me, and we'll deal. And everyone needs to remember our wait staff is not just eye candy for you to drool over. They are professionals and should be treated as such. This is a bar. There's going to be flirting. In fact, I expect it. But, if someone gets handsy and one of our girls doesn't like it, step in and help. Call over security. We take care of each other, okay?"

Kat looked at Jane, who gave an approving nod.

"For my part," the owner continued on, "I'll be busy working the floor. I don't tend bar, but I will occasionally steal a table if the clients are people I think can help the business. Don't get pissy with me, ladies. I'll give you the tips. I don't need nor want them. Consider it a freebie tip. Now, let's get settled where we should be. I'm about to crack this baby open."

With a nod, everyone moved to their places as Kat removed her coat to reveal an outfit very close to the ones her wait staff wore. The differences were slight but stunning. The bustier was completely black with very fine silver embroidery around the bodice, and the matching black skirt held small silver details. Her stockings were held up with a visible garter with the stockings's lines running perfectly down the back of her legs. Her high heels finished the base of the outfit, but it was the jewelry that really set the whole thing off. Everything was silver from the rings on her hands to the bracelet and watch to the choker necklace with its single diamond pennant and matching earrings.

She looked stunning.

Jane ran into the doorframe she was supposed to be guarding, and Turner laughed. "So, Rizzoli, you come here on your off nights?"

"Shut up, Turner."

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason, it amuses me to no end to have Jane works nights as a bouncer at a lesbian bar.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"How was opening night?" Maura stepped around Jane's chair and gently set a large cup of coffee down beside the detective's head where it rested on the desk.

"Crazy." Jane let out a strangled groan. "I had to bust up three fights, and Kat ripped into one of staff for hitting on a customer while he was on duty. I thought I was going to have to pry her off of him with a crowbar. She's vicious when she's pissed. I mean, _seriously_ scary. Remind me never to piss her off, okay?" With a heavy sigh, Jane sat up and took a grateful sip of the coffee. "Thank you, and I'm glad you weren't there last night."

"Kat asked me not to, but I wanted to. I'm curious to see how you operate as a bouncer as opposed to a detective," Maura smiled as she leaned against Jane's desk. "Do you wear the same uniform as the wait staff?"

"No." Annoyance clearly in her voice, Jane added, "And I don't wear what the bartenders are wearing either, so you can just strike that right of your pretty little head."

"And what a pretty head it is, too," Kat's voice surprised them both. "Good morning, Detective, M." She smiled brightly. "I trust things are well in the world of crime?"

"Business is booming," Jane deadpanned. "What are you doing here, Kat?"

"You left this at the bar, and I figured you'd want it," she handed Jane the holster for her cell phone.

"I was looking for that today. I thought I left it at Maura's. Thanks for bringing it by." Jane took it and stood to take off her belt to slip the holster on.

For a moment, the other two women simply watched, eyes riveted to Jane's torso. Finally, Maura licked her lips, cleared her throat, and turned to Kat. "You're up much earlier than I expected."

"I tend to wake up around 6 AM whether I want to or not. I normally go do a round or two of boxing or some yoga in the mornings, so at least I don't waste that time. Anyway, I'm glad you're up here. Are you busy for lunch? I thought maybe you and I could go grab some sushi."

"She's having lunch with me," Jane shot back as she finished buckling her belt.

"Jane…" Maura's voice held a light warning.

"No, Maura, you said you'd have lunch with me today."

Kat sighed, "Okay, M, it's not a big deal. How about tomorrow? I'd say dinner, but I need to be at the Merch every night for at least the next couple of months until a flow can be established."

"Wait a minute, you're not going to be able to hang out with Maura at night anymore?" Jane was trying, and failing, to hide a smile.

"If M really wants me to, I'll make the time," Kat shot back, eyes narrowing.

"That's not really necess…"

"_You_, M, are always necessary. Right, Jane?" Kat's voice held a challenge.

"Yes, always," Jane agreed, equal challenge in her own.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you both, but," Maura stepped between them, "I would never demand nor expect anyone to do something they weren't able or willing to do just for the sake of me." She glanced from Jane to Kat. "Kat, if you think you can get away on Sunday evening, I have tickets to the opera in town. Would you like to go?"

"Sunday evening should be slow. I think I can manage that," Kat smirked, glancing to Jane with a look of triumph. "I'll see you this weekend, M." With a small nod, she left.

"Maura, you normally ask me to go with you to those things," the pout in Jane's voice didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

"Yes, but I know you don't really care for opera, and Kat genuinely likes it. I thought I'd give you a reprieve. Look at it this way, you can spend some quality time with Jo on Sunday evening."

"I'd rather… whatever. Fine." Jane sat down again. "I have paperwork to finish."

"Of course you do. I'll be in my office if you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Pouty Jane is pouty... wonder how Sunday night is going to play out...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Kat stepped out of her silver BMW and smoothed the wrinkle in her little black Givenchy dress, careful not to scuff the toe of her Gucci high heels. She took a moment to double check herself in the reflection of her car's window making sure her perfectly styled hair and perfectly applied makeup was still as perfect as when she had done them earlier. Satisfied, she locked her car and dropped the keys inside her small clutch before turning to walk to Maura's front door.

At the door, she stopped before knocking. Glancing around as if looking for something, or someone, and not seeing anything that seemed out of the ordinary, she shrugged and rang the bell.

It took a moment before Maura opened the door, but the wait was well rewarded. The doctor looked stunning in her Oscar de la Renta gown complete with matching Para heels. Her hair perfectly framed her face, and Kat's warm smile was met with an equally welcoming smile from Maura.

"You look stunning, M," Kat said by way of hello.

"Thank you; you do as well. We have a few moments, would you like to come in?" Maura stepped to the side to allow the other woman to come in.

"Thank you. Your home is beautiful. I love the vivid and unafraid use of color." The two women walked to the living room with Maura in the lead.

"Thank you. I tried to find a balance. I'm so often in a sterile environment that I prefer for my personal spaces to have a deeper, richer feel to them. I'm glad you like it."

"I do, very much so," Kat took a seat on the sofa, careful to keep the wrinkles from her dress.

Maura gave her an approving eye as she sat down next to her guest. "I'm glad you could step away from the Merch to go with me tonight. Jane doesn't really like the opera. In fact, I'm not certain why she goes with me."

"She's a good friend," with a soft smile, Kat gave a gentle pat to Maura's knee. "As you are to her. I can tell you two are very close."

"She's my best friend, but that's all we are." Maura smiled, placing her hand on top of Kat's where it rested on her knee. "Jane and I are just best friends."

"Just?" Kat tilted her head to the side, face full of doubt.

"Yes, just." With a gentle squeeze to the hand beneath hers, Maura leaned forward. "Have I ever told you that I can't really lie?"

"I've heard it mentioned," the other woman responded by leaning closer so the two were a scant inch or two apart.

"It's true, and I am telling you the truth. There's nothing going on between me and Jane but a strong friendship." Maura's eyes flickered to Kat's lips.

"For now," came Kat's quiet response.

"Perhaps ever," Maura countered before closing the distance and kissing Kat lightly. "I can't wait forever."

Kat gave a small shrug. "Too bad for her," she kissed Maura again. "Very good for me."

"Very good for us both if the night ends well," Maura purred before going in for yet another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me. It'll get better. I promise to figure out how to untangle my mess, honest!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"A coffee and doughnut for you," Maura said in a sing-song manner as she placed the items on Korsak's desk. "A coffee and doughnut for you," she said again as she repeated the action for Frost. "And a bagel and latte for you," she said as she came to a halt at Jane's desk, offering up the last two items.

The two men gave happy thanks. Jane eyed her best friend with suspicion. "Should I even ask?"

"Don't ask if you don't want to know, but I hope you do because I really want to tell you about it," Maura's smile grew bigger, and she practically squealed with excitement.

"Does this have to do with last night, Kat, and the opera?" Jane took a bite of the bagel and chewed slowly.

"Yes, it does, and, Jane, it was _wonderful_. She's every bit as," Maura stopped short, glanced around to see that Korsak and Frost were listening and trying not to, and decided to stop while she was ahead. "Come down to my office with me?"

"Not sure I want to," Jane replied around her mouthful of bagel. But, at Maura's pouty expression, Jane sighed and stood to follow her friend. "The things I do for you, woman."

* * *

><p>"… really, just amazing." Maura was beaming as she sat on her office sofa facing Jane, who was seated in the chair beside it.<p>

"Thank you for the details. I'll never have enough brain bleach to get that mental picture out of my head," the detective rolled her eyes and took a sip of her latte. "She's really that good?"

"Yes, she's really _that_ good. I mean, I've had some tender lovers before, but, Jane, she's just so thoughtful." Maura stopped, considered something, nodded to herself, and continued. "Yes, thoughtful is the best descriptive. I've never had anyone so attentive before."

"Yeah, like I said, she's perfect, and I'm not. Can we move on to the case load now?" Jane sat up, running a hand through her hair. "I'm glad you found yourself a girlfriend, Maura. Okay?"

"Jane."

"What? Don't 'Jane' me. You know I've always said she gives me weird vibes, and then you go and sleep with her. Don't come running to me when she turns out to be an embezzler or something." With a grunt, Jane stood up, leaving her drink on the coffee table. "I've got work to do. When you come down off your runner's high, can you bring me the results for the Dhiren case?"

"Well, yes, of course. But, Jane, I thought you'd be happy for me. You know that…"

"I know a lot of stuff, but that doesn't mean I always want to. Whatever. I'm happy for you, Maura," Jane left the office, calling over her shoulder, "I'm out. See you when you bring the reports up."


	8. Chapter 8

The music thumped loudly as the women danced in close proximity on the floor. The tables surrounding it were crowded with people, and the bar area was packed. It was a typical Friday night, and Kat was in her element. She floated from group to group in her designer bustier outfit, in deep wine red and gold this night, chatting and flirting as appropriate. Her smile beamed as her eyes ran over the scene before her.

Business was good.

"How do I get you to wear that at home?" Maura's voice pulled Kat from her thoughts.

With a laugh, Kat turned to face the doctor, a smile playing on her face. "You could ask. What are you doing here? I thought Friday nights were Robber nights for you and the rest of homicide?" She leaned forward to give Maura a quick kiss hello.

"It normally is, but Jane's mad at me, I think." The doctor frowned, clearly frustrated.

"She missed her chance, Sweetheart. Of course she's mad." Kat gave a patient smile.

"But, Kat, she's not gay. She's not even open to that. Why would she be mad at a missed chance she never wanted?" Maura sighed heavily.

"Sweetheart, I can't talk about it right now, but it looks like we do need to talk about this. Tell you what, why don't you go spend some down time in my office, and I'll come back when the DJ starts up again? I need to make my rounds while I can. You know you're welcome to anything behind the bar."

Maura nodded, giving a kiss goodbye before turning toward the bar.

* * *

><p>"That's the third game of darts you've lost tonight, Rizzoli. You okay?" Korsak handed her another beer as he sat down at their booth.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long week, you know?" She took a long sip, avoiding eye contact.

"Tell me about it," Frost agreed. "Say, where's Doctor Isles?"

"Don't know. Guess she's with Kat," Jane gave her best nonchalant shrug.

"With Kat? Why would she be with Kat? Jane, come on, what's going on between you two. Things have been weird for a couple of weeks now." Frost popped a nacho in his mouth as he waited.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." She glared at her partner.

"You're a bad liar, Janie."Korsak gave her a little nudge. "Except when you're trying to get something out of Frankie."

"Funny, and don't call me Janie. Look, nothing's going on. Maura's just… involved right now. She and Kat have a thing going on." Jane gave a heavy sigh.

"A thing? You mean like a _thing_ thing?" Frost leaned forward, voice suddenly serious. "She's _dating_ Kat?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I mean, Frost."

Frost's eyes bulged. "And you let that happen?"

"What do you mean _I_ let that…"

"Whoa, look at the time. Frost, don't you think it's time we hit the road? You got that thing to do, and I have to feed the dogs. You know?" Korsak gave Frost a warning look.

"Uh, yeah, you're right. I do have that… thing to do, and I'm driving. Jane, we have to go." Frost stepped out of the booth, making a hasty retreat with Korsak before Jane could retaliate.

"Damn it," Jane growled into the empty booth as she finished her beer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, feeling better?" Kat stepped into her office, closing the door gently behind her.<p>

"Yes and no." Maura looked up from the book she was reading and gave a weary smile.

Kat's office was decorated in a French provincial style. The sofa Maura was seated on was plush but formal looking. Everything was clean with straight lines, but the fabrics, colors, and arrangement of the pieces of furniture gave the office a welcoming feel. It contrasted greatly with Kat's current outfit, and the odd juxtaposition gave Maura's mind a bit of a fit for just a moment before she could adjust.

"I believe that," with a small sway to her walk, Kat crossed the office and sat down next the doctor. "Want to talk about it, or you just need me to hold you for a bit?"

"Both?" Maura's face pleaded.

"I can do that." Kat offered her arm, and Maura scooted closer to allow the other woman to hold her. For a time, they sat silently as Maura curled around Kat seeking some amount of comfort from her rather unpleasant week. "Maura," Kat said softly, "How long have you and Jane been so close?"

"We've always been close. As I've told you before, she's my best friend. At least, I thought she was, but the past few weeks have made me wonder. She's been cold and distant, and I'm not certain, but I think she may be jealous."

Kat gave a little squeeze. "Of us, you mean?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. I still spend time with her. We still go do things that we've always done. Nothing's changed except your presence in my life. But, Kat, you've been so good to me. You haven't demanded I choose between the two of you, nor have you tried to take away from Jane, though I have noticed some rivalry for my affections." The doctor smiled despite herself. "I just don't understand."

"I think you're right to say she's jealous, but I don't think it's the amount of time you're spending with me that's the issue. I think it's _how_ you're spending it with me." Kat pulled back to force Maura to look her in the eye. "Are you absolutely certain Jane is straight?"

"I… well, I'm as certain as I can be. Whenever we discuss the topic, she's liberal in stance but not open to personally exploring the options. She's never indicated she had any attraction at all to the same sex so far as I can tell." Maura sat up, tilting her head to the side as she thought over what she knew of Jane Rizzoli.

"Maura, Sweetheart, from day one Jane tried to block my advances. That's why you had to make the first move."

"Because you weren't certain that she and I weren't dating?" Maura sighed heavily at Kat's affirmative head nod. "There are a lot of rumors around the station regarding the two of us, I know."

"I don't chase straight women, and I don't chase taken women. I would happily have just been your friend. In fact, I can happily go back to it if need be." At Maura's questioning look, Kat explained. "Jane and I are a lot alike, Maura. What differences we have are pretty superficial. You said it yourself, you can't wait forever. I know you know. Just because you don't want to push her doesn't mean the feelings aren't there. I respect a person who recognizes when it's mentally healthier for them to move on rather than continue to pine over something that isn't likely to happen. But, let's face facts, I'm a rebound that's a darn close facsimile to the real deal."

"Kat, I would never use you!"

"No, not intentionally. You're a good person, Maura, and I adore you. I really do. But, I think you need to push Jane. Just _push_ her. That's what she really needs." Kat stood, straightening her outfit as she did so. "I bet she's at home by now."

"If Jane isn't ready, Kat, I don't want to push her. I don't want to force her to do something that is quite literally life changing if she doesn't want to and for which she may never be ready. What kind of person would I be? I just… I can't do that to Jane, but, you're right. I _do_ know, but I _can't_ wait on her. I have a life. I have needs and wants. So does she. How fair is it for us to continue to hold each other back?" Maura sighed heavily, running a hand over her face.

"It's not fair, but I think you should at least try. Look, M, I'm not the bad guy here. But, I'm not the good guy either. I'm just trying to do what I think is right so that you'll be happy because, right now, you're not, and it's killing me." With a sadden smile, Kat gave a humorless chuckle. "I care about you, M, and I want you to be happy, and, if that means telling you to go after another woman, well, so be it."

"But, what about you?" Maura stood as well, placing a hand on the other woman's arm. "Kat, I _do_ have feelings for you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have a business to get off the ground and a charity to start here in Boston. I'll be around, and I'll still be your friend. You know where I am and how to find me. But," Kat gave the hand on her arm a pat, "I'm not your girl… _yet_. If Jane's too stupid to recognize a good thing, then we'll talk. Okay?"

Maura nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Thank you for your understanding."

Kat shrugged. "I have a degree in understanding. Now, go before my psychology training wears off and I give you a whole list of reasons why you should stay with me. Please." Her voice pleaded. "Go now because I really want nothing more than to keep you with me and make you happy."

"Oh, Kat, I…"

"Just go, Maura. Please go."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie. I like Kat a lot, and this chapter kind of killed me a little. But, you can't have Kat and have Rizzles.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Jane quietly sat in her car. She was parked in Maura's driveway where she had been for a good ten minutes. It was two in the morning, and Maura's lights were on. That either meant she was home with Bass…and Kat, or she was away and her timer had worked as it was intended.

She had no plans of coming to Maura's. When she left the Robber shortly after Korsak and Frost, she had intended to go home and drink the rest of the night away until she passed out. But, she found herself driving around the city instead. After aimlessly wandering Boston for a few hours, she had thought to call Maura and apologize. She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but she felt pretty certain she needed to say she was sorry for something. But her phone was dead, and the charger for her car was in Maura's, where she'd left it a few days before.

After the discovery, her hands, despite her mind's objections, had driven the car to Maura's house, and there she sat.

She had a few options. She could stay in her car in the driveway the rest of the night until Maura found her the next day. She could drive home. She could walk around to the guest house to her mother. She could get out of the car and knock on the door.

She seriously considered the first option for a long moment.

Finally, she pulled the key out of the ignition and forced herself out of the car up to the closed front door. She rang the bell and waited. The sound of the door's locks opening was a welcomed relief.

"Jane, where have you been?" Maura looked frantic. "I've been looking for you for hours. Why haven't you answered your phone? Where did you go? Do you know what time it is? Get in this house!" With a forceful grab, Maura took hold of Jane's shirt and pulled her side, shutting and locking the door behind them. "Well?" She stood looking up at the detective, arms crossed, face harsh.

"I… I was driving," Jane was confused. Of all the things she had expected, Maura being worried about her whereabouts was not one of them. "I went to the Robber, had a couple of drinks with the guys, and then I went driving and I… wait a minute," the detective shook her head. "What do you care? Why am I being yelled at for being MIA for a couple of hours? I'm grown, Maura. I don't have to report to you; you're not the boss of me."

Maura returned the glare she was receiving, not backing down from her stance. "You can't just disappear like that. What if something had happened to you? What if… what if there was another apprentice? Jane, you scared me."

"I'm a big girl, Maura. I can take care of myself. I took Hoyt down twice and two of his apprentices. I got this. I don't need a babysitter. What are you even doing here anyway? Kat's got to still be at the Merch. Why aren't you there keeping her company?"

"Why are you at my doorstep at two in the morning?" Maura threw a hand up in exasperation, a gesture she had picked up from Jane, and walked into her living to sit down on the sofa. Jane followed but remained standing. "What are we doing?"

"Staring? Fighting? Blinking?"

"I believe you know what I mean. What are we doing? Why are we fighting?" Maura sighed heavily as she looked up at the other woman. "Jane," she swallowed, the unshed tears threatening to fall, "Kat and I called it off tonight."

The dark hair brunette was immediately by her friend's side. "Oh, Maura, I'm sorry. Did she hurt you? Are you going to be okay? Whatever you need, just tell me." She placed a comforting hand on Maura's arm. "I know you really cared about her. She seemed good for you. What happened?"

"You happened."

Jane's hand pulled away as if Maura was suddenly on fire. "I'm sorry if I got in your way. I didn't mean to. I know you weren't neglecting me. I was just being selfish. If this is my fault, let me try to fix it. Maybe I can talk to Kat? You know, explain to her that I'm not competition?"

"You could, but it would be pointless because, Jane, you _are_ competition." Maura gave a humorless chuckle at Jane's raised eyebrows. "You've been competition for every person I've dated since I first met you and you told me, '_That_ is blood; it's coming out of his nose. A reddish brown stain doesn't tell me jack, so go do your job so I can do mine, and we can get this bastard.' Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that. I remember thinking that you were trying to piss me off until I realized about halfway through our conversation that you honestly believed everything coming out of your mouth. Then, I thought it was kind of cute, and I realized you were going to have one hell of a time dealing with the rest of the force." Jane smiled. "I remember that you looked at me and said something like, 'I don't know who Jack is, but I intend to do my job, and I know you will do yours. Also, thank you for recognizing that we both play a part in catching the bad guy.' I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or scream. You had me so frustrated, but I did know that I wanted to get to know you better. You were quirky, and it was different."

"You still think I'm quirky." Maura's smile turned gentle.

"Yeah, I do because you are." With a sigh, Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought about what was really happening. "I don't know why I'm here, Maura. My hands drove me here. I thought I was going to go home."

"Maybe you did drive home?"

The silence flowed between them, dense with unspoken questions and answers.

"I drove to your place. That's not exactly home," came the response as Jane leaned back against the sofa.

"The saying is, I believe, 'Home is where the heart it.' Where is _your_ heart, Jane?" Maura tilted her head, waiting.

"In a bad Hallmark commercial right now," the detective's eyes sparkled with humor for a moment. "You're not going to start riding around on an electric razor next are you?"

"What? No, of course not. I wouldn't even if that were possible, which it isn't. Why would you ask me if I…"

"It's a joke, Maura. You know, from those really corny Christmas commercials where Santa rides around on an electric razor?" At Maura's blank look, Jane rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'll look it up on YouTube with you later." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, eyes downcast to the floor. "You want to know where my heart is?"

Maura quietly responded, "I did ask that question, yes."

"If I say the first thing that comes to mind, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it."

"You won't be handling it alone, Jane. But, I need to know. I can't wait forever for you to decide where your home is." Maura's voice was gentle as she tried to reduce the harshness of her words. "I _do_ have feelings for Kat, but I have them for you, as well."

Jane nodded, mostly to herself. "It's now or never, isn't it?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>A few things here. First of all, I love Googlemouth to death. I really do. I love writing with her, and I consider her a dear friend of mine, but, unless I <em>specifically <em>state otherwise, I write my fiction _alone_. Most of the pieces I've posted I have written by myself. Googs is my writing partner _when_ I write with someone, but it's not actually that often. Before you think otherwise, Googs is the first and the quickest to point out when she didn't have a hand in writing a story that someone has said we both did a good job on.**

**I put a lot of myself into my fiction. Yes, it's just fan fiction, but it frustrates me when proper credit isn't given. I'm careful to always give proper credit to those who deserve it in whatever it is I may be posting or reviewing online, and I would think and hope everyone would do the same. We all take time to create something for other's enjoyment, and it's only fair to make certain all parties are properly credited for what they do.**

**Also, some of you are down right irate at how I am writing Maura here. I would like to point out that, in one of my series, I had Jane cheat on Maura _while they were actually in a relationship_. Jane and Maura are not (so far) even dating in this fic, so I'm pretty confused at the hate here. It's the first time I've _ever_ received such negative reviews, and I've posted over 100 R&I fics. I'm not saying I expect positive reviews all the time (that's silly; you can't please all the people all the time), but I'm confused why it's here and not when Jane actually cheated on Maura. *shrug* I just wanted to throw that out there.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Jane stood and paced the room, hands running over themselves as she thought. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. She's waiting for me… for us to decide what will happen going forward, and I'm not going to do to her what we've done to each other for so long." Maura sat, watching the other woman cross back and forth in front of her.

With a suddenness, Jane swung around to look at Maura. "She's waiting? I thought you said you two called it off?"

"We did, but we only did so I am able to have this conversation with you. If you choose something else, then she and I will continue on because, Jane, I'm not waiting anymore. I have needs and wants of my own, and I'm tired of one night stands and relationships with people I know won't work out."

"Like Byron?" Jane asked, voice sounding somewhat defeated.

"Like Byron." Maura nodded to emphasize her point.

The indecision in the air was palatable. Between the uncertain looks and the body language that screamed of fear, Jane look as different from her normal self as Maura did as she sat on her sofa with a look of fierce determination and finality of purpose.

They stared at each other, both waiting.

"She's the better choice for you, Maura. She's smarter than I am, has more money than I do, understands your world better because she's from there, she's strong, she's confident, she's not half as broken as I am, and she's a hell of a lot more comfortable in her own skin than I am."

"But she isn't you, Jane." Maura frowned, hands clasping tightly together as she set them in her lap.

"Why me, Maura? _Why_? I'm just as bad as Giovanni. I'm a middle class, blue collar Italian cop. What could I _possibly_ have to compete with Kathryn Sutton of the Houston Suttons with her perfect hair, perfect clothes, and high IQ?" The detective's voice cracked, eyes watery.

"Well, you're _interesting,_ and I love Italians," Maura deadpanned.

For a moment, Jane stared back at the other women. Her mouth was open. Her eyes were large, and then, seemingly out of nowhere, she laughed. It started as a chuckle and then rolled into an honest fit of laugher that took a while to settle back down.

Maura smirked and waited.

"You're picking up my bad habits, Maura." Jane sighed, sitting down again next to the doctor.

"People tend to do that when they are with each other a great deal."

"I have to say it?" Again, the uncertainty was back in Jane's voice.

"Yes, you must say it, and you must say all of it because, if you can't, then I can't keep going with you like this." There was sadness in Maura's voice as she spoke, her shoulders uncharacteristically slumped.

Jane nodded. "I'm going to lose you, aren't I?"

"That depends. Did you ever have me?"

"No." Jane grimaced, the word thick on her tongue.

Maura frowned deeper. "No."

Turning to look Maura in the eyes, Jane took the doctor's hands in her own. "Maura," her voice was quiet, and her eyes spoke of all the uncertainty and fear she held inside of her. As she spoke, there was deliberateness to her words, and they came slowly, hesitantly, "I like you." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I mean, I… I'm _attracted_ to you," she opened her eyes to again meet the other woman's. She gave a heavy sigh and pressed on. "I think about you all the time, and not just about your looks. I think about you – who you are, what you like, what you don't – _you_. I wonder how your day is going when I don't hear from you all day, and I worry if you're okay when I don't get to see you for a couple of days. I… I _care_ about you in ways that scare me. Sometimes, I really do hate the way you make me feel _because_ it scares me, but I can't stop it." She swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head slightly. "I _can't_ stop it, and it's only gotten stronger with time."

Jane closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes yet again and said the one thing she had been fighting against for months, "I want to be with you, Maura. I want to date you. Every time you go out with someone else, it drives me crazy. I want us to be together, but, God, what if we don't work out?"

"Then we'll deal with that if it happens." Maura gave the hands in hers a gentle squeeze before pulling free to wipe the tear away. "But we won't know until we try."

"Yeah," Jane nodded, leaning into Maura's touch, "and I want to try. I think I'm ready because I don't think I can stand dealing with you dating someone else again. You dating guys wasn't so bad, but you dating a chick just about killed me."

"I'm tempted to correct you on your over exaggeration," Maura's hand ran down to Jane's shoulder, resting there.

"It might be bad timing," Jane reached to place a hand on top of the one on her shoulder. "I… I've never so much as kissed a girl. This whole thing… I don't know what to do with it. Where do we go from here?"

"We should probably start by fixing that." With a wry grin, the honey brunette leaned closer. "Don't you think?"

Jane's eyes flickered down to Maura's lips as she nervously licked her own. "Maybe."

"Jane."

"Yes." The detective leaned forward, placing a tentative kiss on Maura's waiting lips. "Wait," she said as she pulled back, "I can do better than that." With a determined groan, she recaptured Maura's lips to kiss her more soundly.

* * *

><p>"You look like hell," Frost said as he walked past Jane's desk. "Monday morning is not your friend, Jane."<p>

"Thank you," Jane said, her head resting on her desk, "I just don't know how you're still single."

"Funny," he shot back. "So, you up for going over the Dhiren case or you need me to just pop an IV full of coffee in you first?"

"Yes." She sat up and blew at a strand of hair that was tickling her nose.

"Right, I'll get right on that. So you, go the paperwork or what?" Frost sat down at his desk, eying his partner. "Hey, what did you _do_ all weekend? I haven't seen you this tired since we ran the Evans case and had to stay up for, like, three days in a row."

Jane leaned back in her chair, stretching. "I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Maybe you should spend some more time in bed? I mean, seriously, you look like hell." Frost tossed a folder her way.

"I spent time in bed. I said I didn't get a lot of sleep," Jane smirked at Frost's surprised look.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Jane wiggled an eyebrow before grabbing the folder.

"Good thing you're not a lady. Come on, spill it." Frost chunked a paper ball at her head and missed.

"No, but the other person is," Jane ducked, batting the paper ball away with her right hand.

"Is what?"

"A lady," Jane answered absently as she looked over the file.

"A _lady_. Jane, are you messing with me? Come on, be serious."

"I _am_ being serious. She _is_ a lady. Now stop chunking crap at me. I'm trying to work."

Frost was quiet for a moment. "Really? You're slept with another woman?"

"No, I didn't _sleep with_ another woman. I _slept with_ my girlfriend. Seriously, Frost, I'm trying to work here." Jane gave an aggressive flip of the page in the folder she was looking through.

"Your… _girlfriend_. Are you saying what I think you're saying? Because, if you're saying what I think you're saying then I think you're saying something really major like it's nothing at all. Be straight with me, Jane. What's going on?"

"Frost, I haven't done anything straight since I was 12," Jane deadpanned before looking up from the file. "I just pretended to. I," she said as she leaned back to look at her partner, "am seeing another woman, and _she_ is a lady that I expect you to treat as such. Got it?"

Frost blinked. "I.. yeah, sure, okay, but… _who?_"

"Me." The familiar clicking of Maura's heels sounded her entrance into the bullpen even before she answered the question. "Did you know that your conversations can be heard in the hallway? I hadn't realized that before today." She smiled brightly as she set a folder down on Frost's desk. "Barry, are you okay? You seem like you're experiencing some sort of discomfort. Are you ill?"

"No… I'm… I'm good. I'm good. I'm awesome. I just… wow, okay, so you and Jane are dating?" He slowly looked from one woman to the other.

"Yes." Maura's smiled brightened.

"Right. Does anyone else know?"

Jane shrugged. "They'll find out. We're not keeping it a secret."

"Okay. What about Kat?"

"She is very good person and very understanding. I have, in fact, introduced her to a lovely soprano singer from the local opera company that I think she'll get along with rather well," Maura answered as she walked over to Jane's desk.

"Darleen Church?" Jane asked as she stood, grabbing her blazer from the back of her chair.

"Yes. I think she and Kat make a good pair," the doctor waited for Jane to put on her blazer, check her belt for her gun and badge, and grab her keys.

"Kat deserves that. Hey, Frost, we're going out for breakfast. I looked over that stuff last night, but you looking over it with a fresh set of eyes can't hurt. We can meet up on it when I get back. Sound good?" She gave a quick side glance of surprise as Maura wrapped an arm through hers.

"Yeah, no problem. You two have a good breakfast," Frost mumbled.

"Thank you, Barry. We will," Maura called over her shoulder, throwing him a wink as she did so.

"Stop messing with his head, Maura," Jane grumbled as they left.

"Oh man, it's a whole new ballgame now," Frost said aloud to the empty room as he shook his head and started in on the file in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all I've got. I'm ending this one here and taking a break. I think I need to clarify here. I'm taking a break - As in I'm going to not post another fic immediately, not as in I'm going to throw a tantrum and walk away in ball of dramatic irony. I'm just chilling like I normally do after posting a fic. Wow.. harsh guys...<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I do appreciate reviews (even the negative ones ;-) ), so please keep those coming, and thank you so much for reading. I appreciate that the most!**


End file.
